Can't Love Without a Fight
by ruiiko
Summary: "She said all I ever made her feel was hurt and disgust. Which in return hurt, 'cause that was my version of love."


Well, here's another fic. This was originally with two of my OCs, but I thought it would work well with htf characters, so I changed a few things and yeh. Enjoy!

* * *

_**" She Said All I ever made her feel was hurt and disgust. **_

_**Which in return hurt, 'cause that was my version of love. "**_

_** - Joe Budden**_

Their love was twisted. If you could even really call it a love.

Flippy and Petunia relationship was more of a love hate relationship, with more hate than there was love. The two sometimes questioned if they even loved eachother sometimes, because the hate in this relationship was so strong. But that was what kept them together, as strange as it sounded. Their hatred for eachother. They hated eachother so much, but at the end of the day, they knew they had eachother. And that was all that mattered.

The feeling they both felt, just holding eachother after a fight, was when they really realised how much they loved eachother.

There were bad days, and when they came around, they really were bad. The pair would be yelling, screaming, name calling, even beat eachother. Sometimes the day started out fine, bit one way or another, they always found a way to be at eachothers throats. But there were good days, as well. And when it was a good day, it really was just that. No yelling, no screaming, no beating, none of that. Just pure happiness and bliss.

Today was a normal enough day. The couple was sitting on the couch, watching tv, enjoying eachothers prescence.

"I love you." Flippy said, kissing Petunia on the forehead.

"And I love you." Petunia smiled, kissing him back, on the cheek.

The couple seemed normal enough. Some would wonder if they actually hated eachother, within moments like this, when they were at their best. Out in public, they always seemed so happy together. Cuddling close to eachother, holding hands, stealing kisses, all the mushy couple stuff. But when they were out of sight, all hell would break loose. Why? Well, each of them have their own dark pasts and secrets.

Petunia had OCD. She may seem perfectly fine and calm, but if something didn't look nice to her, or something went wrong, she would completely freak out until it was perfected. It may not seem like a huge deal, but to her, it was horrible. She felt trapped. No matter how something looked, until it was to her liking, it would bug her. She always felt the need to clean everything to no avail.

For flippy, he had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short. He was a soldier at one point, and he was a highly decorated ranking solider, but he had seen a large enough ammount of cold nights and bloody days. He had lost two of his best friends, and ever since then, memories of the war haunted him. He felt like an evil entity from his war days was still in his body. If he remembered anything from the war, or anything reminded him of it, he would completely lose it. He was taking medication for it, but that barely seemed to help.

With their poisonous disorders, it made for a deadly combination. Personalities clashed, and while it wasn't always easy, they still had eachothers backs, no matter what. But it was so hard. All the fighting, it didn't help either of their situations.

But back to peaceful days.

Well, it wouldn't be too happy or peaceful in a second or two.

Flippy's phone began to ring. Flippy sighed heavily, as he picked it up, putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Flippy..." A sad voice came from the other end. It was his ex-girlfriend, Flaky. They had just broken up recently, maybe a month or two ago. Flippy remembered that he hadn't really treated her too well either. Their relationship was like Flippy's relationship with Petunia now. Full of hatred. But he still had loved her alot. Flaky wasn't over him entirely yet, for some strange reason. She still called him alot, but it just made Flippy feel more guilty. Flaky was always rather shy and was self-conscience, and Flippy had realised that he had probably just made her feel more anxious than ever, when he was with her.

And honestly, even if he felt guilty for putting her through hell, he wasn't sure if he was over her either. Obviously, Petunia was a great girl, even more outgoing, and able to hold her own and stand up for herself, but just something about Flaky made him feel both guilty, yet still wanting her. He had Petunia now, and he loved her though. Well, atleast, he was sure he did anyways. They faught alot, but...

"Whos that?" Petunia asked.

Flippy sighed deeply, shaking his head. Flaky was another main reason he and Petunia faught alot.

"I miss you alot, Flippy..." Flaky said from the other end.

Immediatly, Petunia felt angry. She knew it was Flaky calling him. Flippy always had this reaction whenever she called, and frankly, Petunia was getting sick of it. She just wanted Flaky to leave the two of them alone!

Petunia swipped the phone away from Flippy aggressively, and started to snap on Flaky. "Look, Flaky, stop calling us! I don't care if you still love Flippy, he's mine now. You lost your chance a long time ago! You two broke up for a reason! STOP CALLING." She yelled, hanging up, and throwing the phone at a wall.

"Hey!" Flippy snarled, slapping Petunia. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Petunia clenched her teeth, putting a hand to her cheek. "Why does she keep calling you?! She knows we're together now!" She yelled, pushing him.

"So?! I still care about her, you have no right to bitch at her about it!" Flippy yelled, standing up.

"Don't call me a bitch, when all you do is sit around freaking out all the time! I swear, this is how you got your little friends killed in that stupid war. You're so useless!" Petunia yelled.

Flippy's pupils narrowed. How could she say that? "Why the fuck would you say something like that?" He asked quietly, his voice a harsh whisper.

Petunia swallowed, realising what she had said, and how it had crossed the line.

"Answer me!" Flippy screamed, pushing her harshly against a wall.

Petunia trembled under his grip. "I'm sorry..." She said in a tiny whisper.

He only smirked, shaking his head. 'Oh, and I'm the useless one? This is coming from the one who can't calm down when something doesn't go her way. This is coming from the one who gets jealous when I even breathe around another female! I think you're the pretty useless one. You can't even keep up this lousy relationship stable!"

"Shut up!" Petunia snapped back, finding her voice. "You have me now, why would you even want anyone else? Am i not good enough for you?!" She yelled. And for a moment, she paused, and a look of hurt flashed across her eyes.

Flippy was about to yell back at her, but he too paused, noticing the pain in her eyes.

Petunia shook her head, and began to turn away. "Whatever. If you love her still, then that's fine. You two were basically made for eachother anyways." She said, forcing a laugh.

Flippy sighed deeply, taking a step closer to her. "Look," He began, grasping her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Petunia yelled, shoving him off.

"Will you just listen to me for once?!" He yelled, pushing her back against the wall, putting both his arms on either sides of her, so she couldn't escape. Petunia looked into his eyes for a moment, before feeling anger take over again.

"I said, don't touch me!" She yelled, trying to push him off again.

But Flippy took hold her wrists, pinning them up to the wall. "Shut up." He whispered harshly. Petunia opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger against her lips, repeating himself. "Just shut up."

She was silent now. The two of them looked eachother in the eyes before Marsh went on.

"Can I talk now?" Petunia nodded silently. Flippy's grip on her wrists loosened.

"If I still loved Flaky, obvioysy I'd be with her. But I'm not. There's a reason why we're together."

"And that is?" Jada asked cheekishly.

"Because I love you! I don't know if you actually love me, but I know how I feel about you. "

Petunia's eyes softened, but she was still silent.

"We may fight all the time, but that doesn't change a damn thing. You're my girlfriend. I LOVE YOU."

Petunia gave him a look like she wasn't impressed. "Then why do you still care about Flaky so much...?"

That was a good question actually. He himself didn't know, seeing as their relationship was just as poisonous, if not even more poisonous as his relationship was with Petunia. The fact that he had treated her so horribly, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because no matter what, Flaky loved him no matter what, and put up with his shitty personality. But Petunia was just the same, if not even better at comforting him when he was upset, since she was so much more outgoing.

"I don't know... but I love you alot, Petunia... I really do. I mean.. of course, no matter what happens between me and Flaky, I still do care about her... somewhat.."

"I thought you loved and cared about me though!" Petunia said.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you're convinced, Petunia?" Flippy sighed deeply.

Petunia was silent. Tears came to her eyes.

"Don't pull that card. Petunia, I love you. I don't know why you don't understand that." Flippy said, his mouth a straight line.

"I just... I just want you to only think about me. I mean... you're all I think about." She whispered that last part, feeling embaressed.

Finally, Flippy took her into a big bear hug, and began to stroke her hair. Petunia's cheeks burned brightly, as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Let me go, you idiot..." She whispered, though her actions didn't match her words. She snuggled closer to him, hoping he'd never let go.

And he didn't. He only hugged her tighter. "Sh... just shh... Petunia, you ARE the onloy thing I think about."

Petunia stopped moving. Hesitantly, she begant to clutch to him, as if she would let go, he would disappear. And then it all came out like a waterfall. She couldn't stop crying.

"Hey, hey, hey." Flippy said, using a finger to raise her chin, so she was looking at him. "What's with the tears? Come on now." He chuckled, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry..." She sniveled, resting her head on his shoulder, still shaking from crying so much.

"It's alright." He smiled, lifting her chin up again, to kiss her gently on her lips. He could feel tears still dropping from her eyes, and he held her closely to his chest, comforting her.

"I love you, Petunia. I really do."


End file.
